I hate Ains Ooal Gown
by Herbguardian
Summary: What if there were 42 supreme beings, but one of them was expelled from the tomb of nazaric? Find out what the OC did after leaving Ains Ooal Gown. And what his impact on the story will be.


Overlord does not belong to me and will never belong to me, that's a pity, but I can't change it anyway.

Hello, my name is Hid4n and I am currently sitting in the conference room of Riverrun the castle I build with the other 19 members of my very own guild. Today is the last day of the VRMMORPG YGDRASIL. Our guilds name is Knights of the silver river and I founded this guild because of one reason and one reason alone, because I hate Ains Ooal Gown. As I sit here, I can't do anything but think back on that day they made 41 supreme beings out of 42. All of this started with my character choice I chose to play as a moon elf with was classified as heteromorph and my first experiences where hard until the day I joined Ains Ooal Gown. Everyone helped each other and the guild base brought a sense of security and pride to us. All was well until I saw the true face of the guild. Three years before today the last great patch was released, and the classification of moon elves was changed to demi human and from there it begun. The guildmates I fought alongside rejected me and at the end 40 of the 41 other guildmates voted to expel me on the basis that every member of Ains Ooal Gown must be heteromorph. They gave me the chance of creating a new character but I felt betrayed by them and so I chose to take my share of the items and to leave. For this I will always view them as traitors except touch me, he was the only one to vote against mx expulsion and I will always be grateful for this. After I left, I went to recruit 19 other players with max level and together we formed the guild Knights of the silver river. I must admit that I was a great ASOIAF fan and the Tully's with their house words of Family Duty and Honour made an impact with me and I swore to never betray those I cared about and saw as family. With this mindset I managed to hold our guild together until the end, but everyone chose to leave me be alone for the last hour of the game and logged out. It was just to painful to sit here and watch each other for the last time.

With a sigh I stood up and went to the great hall the central room of my castle, the river knights my personal NPCs following me like an Honour guard. Despite me being the guild leader, my official title was lord Tully and I had the right to call myself Lord Hid4n Tully lord of Riverrun.

As I arrived at the great hall I came to stand before one of the mirrors in the receiving hall. I had the appearance of one of the coolest Naruto characters ever with the addition to silver glowing irises and slightly pointier looking ears together with a Tully trout instead of an religious symbol hanging on my chest and a coat tat was read with blue waves on the bottom with silver trout's springing out of the waves. Over my left shoulder I could see the grip of my trusty scythe moon bringer. I smirked a last time at my beloved character before I went thru the set of great oaken doors and inside the great hall.

Inside I went to my throne and sat down for a last time. And for a last time, I commanded the NPC with a bard class in the corner to play me the son of the misty mountains from the hobbit trilogy.

As I listened to the melancholy music, I commanded my knights to kneel and directed my attention to my clock.

5…4…3…2…1… … … …

Something was wrong…

Something was very wrong!

I was still in game and all the sensations of smell sound and touch where not the same. I shouldn't be able to smell the food on the tables, shouldn't be able to smell the burning torches and shouldn't feel the water in my mouth collecting. This was not virtual there was no way, this was to intricate to be anything other than reality.

I took a deep breath and calmness deep calmness as if I had lived over a thousand years and nothing could shake me anymore came over me. I looked at my first knight and spoke Brynden!

Yes, my lord?

Something is wrong, I should not be able to be here I want you to rise Riverrun's level of alarm to the maximum.

Yes, my lord. It shall be done!

He went to complete my task, but I stopped him and said assemble all guardian captains in the great hall in 5 hours.

He shook his head in affirmation and went to complete his tasks.

Edmure!

A second knight somewhat younger and nervous looking with bright read hair and beard stepped fourth. Take all the remaining river knights and scour our immediate surrounding find out where we are precisely and report back together with the guardian captains!

Understood sire! Edmure saluted me and left together with the rest of my LVL80 knights. Only Brynden and demure where LVL 85 and 83 respectively but that was not the matter the matter was that they gained stat bonusses witch each river knight in immediate vicinity witch singlehandedly made them Riverrun's greatest shield.

Now I had 5 hours to test my skills and to speak with some of my other NPCs and above all to determine what I should do from now.

I entered the courtyard to test some of my skills, luckily no one was in sight so I could test all my easy to use skills. The funny thing is, me being the strongest member of KotSR am a master fisher LVL 30 and the rest of my levels I spent on an LVL 70 a close combat class for twohanded weapons but with light armour, called reaper. This combination made me one of the strongest PVP players in YGDRASIL for I could fling my Scythe at my enemy's and once caught I could reign them in. in mid to close combat there is no one whom can escape me and once marked by my special skill I could target my enemy from any distance I liked. I devised this skillset to better emulate my favourite Naruto character and it obviously proved to be very successful.

Satisfied with my progress of ensuring that I could use all my skills as fast and efficient as in YGDRASIL I went to the kitchens to grab a bite and went back to my throne.

Not long afterwards an old man with a black robe and a maesters chain came in he was the guardian of the library tower master Emon the blind dragon a formidable sorcerer and summoner. He bowed before me and spoke Hid4n-sama I see I am the first to arrive how delightful. I just wish I could see you at this fine day alas my old age denies me such pleasure but it I am nonetheless happy to meet you. He gave me a grandfatherly smile and I smiled back.

Maester please sit down at one of the tables I couldn't bear it to make you stand all this time.

He smiled at me in thanks and went to take one of the stools from the tables with magic of course. The next to arrive was the commander of the gate keeper ser Artur and the guardian of the lower floors Oberyn. I believe it should be clear that both are warriors but oberyn is also a poisonmancer in addition while Artur is the highest level someone can achieve when all their skills centre around twohanded swordsmanship. Both bow towards me but remain silent for the time while we wait for the last three to arrive.

The last three the guardian of the treasury Petyr an Incubus assassin, Jon the lord commander of the guardians and defender of the walls an beast tamer and lastly Stanis my guardian of the top floors and administration genius whom is also a spell sword with emphasis on fire magic arrive together. They seem to have been discussing something but stopped their conversation shortly after entering.

All three bow before me and Jon speaks first.

Guardians renew your oaths of fealty!

And before I can say anything they speak in unison. _I promise on the silver river of Riverrun that I will be faithful to the lord Tully, never cause him harm and will fight his enemies. Crop and harvest I will yield to him and always be a shield to him against all who wish him harm in good faith and without deceit, I Swear so by the Silver river._

Before I could stop myself, I went into autopilot and spoke the following words. _And I promise on my Honor as the lord Tully that you will always have bread and salt at my table and that I will never ask a service of you that brings you dishonour._

I shook my head a little bit to clear my thoughts before addressing them. We will wat here for demure he should be here in a moment.

5 minutes later Brynden and Edmure entered the Great hall and bowed before me. Hid4n-sama I have your report. After a wave with my hand he spoke with a slight bit of anger in his voice. We ar no longer in the river lands my lord we are in a great forest and no river in sight the moat witch is filled with the spring of the silver River our only World-class Item is flowing over the river bet as we speak and there are no monster or people in the immediate vicinity.

Nodding I give orders at once. Expand a channel from the moat and construct an artificial lake with an island in the middle we will choose what to do with the excess water later. He went immediately to implement my orders. I looked at the rest of the guardians and asked suggestions?

Oberyn spoke first, my lord if we are really in a new world it would be essential to learn of this world as fast as possible, I volunteer myself to travel this world and scout everything of importance to the great castle of Riverrun. I looked at the others and saw approval in their faces, so I gave him the go ahead. You may scout this land but take your knightly order the spears of the sun with you as additional insurance. He smirked cockily before saluting me and stepping back from the centre.

Maester Emon I want you and your magic casters to reshape this land which is an insult to Riverrun and make it so that every river takes his water from our new lake. Emon just nodded and smiled his kind smile. Jon, are we able to spawn additional troops and how many do we have right now? Well the bulk of our forces are moon elven knights maybe 7k the rest are the 250 members of the personal knightly orders of each guardian and your personal 12 knights. But the current state of the silver river spring allows us to spawn 10 knights a week we will have to expand our sphere of influence and the rivers within as fast as possible to ensure better goth of our troops and the knightly orders will have to train additional troops witch will also increase in number the more members each order has.

I was quite impressed by these numbers. All right ensure that we produce enough equipment and food for everyone and please try to produce as much excess as possible you know for bad times. He nodded with a solemn face and said winter is coming! Before stepping back also. Petyr please try to analyse all newfound resource's and try to find a use for them. All he did was smirking and stepping back a bit

And lastly, I must inform you that if we are in a new world, I have no reason to bow to anyone or anything even if it means my demise, I will carve out my own kingdom! So, from this day on I will declare myself king of the Riverland's and protector of the realm.

A shocked silence befell the room and I resumed my last orders I will give everyone of you a small counsel seat firstly Stanis you will be my hand the dour looking man fell on his knees and pressed his forehead on the floor. Thank you, your grace!

Maester Emon you will be the new grandmaester. The old and blind man just smiled and nodded but a single tear of joy run down his face. Thank you, your grace.

Petyr! He smirked in my direction. Master of Coin! Thank you, your grace.

Brynden you will be lord commandant of the king's guard. Thank you, your grace! I smiled at him and he smiled right back pleased that he could remain at my side.

Oberyn You will be master of whispers and take also scouts in your responsibility. Thank you, your grace, it will be quite a delightful responsibility.

Artur master of law and order! Thank you, your grace. The silent knight said.

And Jon you will be my master of war. Yes, your grace with pleasure. Jon spoke while ghost his wolf yipped in happiness.

I will not need a master of Shipps as of jet.

Now everyone with a task you are dismissed, and Artur begin to organise patrols to secure our territory and begin to increase our boarders with the rivers. Everyone saluted and spoke Hail king Hid4n Tully king of the Riverland's and protector of the realm. Before they all left leaving me alone with Stanis and Brynden whom resumed his post slightly behind me.

I stood up to go to my study and gestured with my hand towards Stanis come my hand we have much to discuss. And so, we went to arrange the building of my kingdom.

All I can do is write and try my hardestbut despite me giving my best i am not satisfied with my own work please send me recomendations how to improve this chapter mayby i will even continue this story who knows?

Anyways thanks for reading my ugly little brainchild.


End file.
